Stay with me
by PottsXStark
Summary: The Iron Man team gets in serious trouble with ghost! could this be the day ghost defeats iron man? plus Tony gets a little closer with Pepper Pepppaaaaaarrroooonnnyyyy x3 Rated T just to be safe :P
1. Chapter 1

(Enjoyyyyy :D)

_I always wondered what death was like…..was it depressing? Was it peaceful? I never knew until now…_

_3 days before…_

Tony walked down the sidewalks of 67th street at the brink of dawn as he just finished his mission and the armor died so he transformed it into a backpack, he yawned as he was almost there to his home. Tony unlocked the door and went straight to his room, he dropped his armored backpack and plopped onto his bed. He looked at his watch and groaned. "I think I'll skip today" he said. Thirty minutes before school started there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Tony!" said a familiar voice. "Go away Pepper I'm skipping" Tony said in his pillow. Pepper opened the door and started shaking him.

"Alright I'm up!" he said sitting up. "Good now let's get going!" she said. "How did you even get in anyway?" he asked. "You're emergency key is under your mat" she said. "Shouldn't have told you that….." he said. "Okay you can regret it at school lets goo!" she said pulling his arm. Tony groaned in exhaustion as he was pulled through his home and outside. "Pepper I'm tired do I really have to go?" he said as Pepper was holding his hand and speed walking through the people. "Yup we have a test today and you can't miss it" she said.

"But I could take it tomorrow" he said. "One day you'll appreciate me" she said. Tony was dragged through the doors of the Tomorrow Academy and into the classroom. As soon as they walked in the bell rang. "Alright students we must get to work right away take out your pencils and I will hand out the test" said the science teacher. Everyone did so, the man gave everyone a copy and they started. After forty-five minutes everyone finished but Tony of course finished in less than ten.

The bell rang after twenty more minutes, Tony got through another class and as soon as it ended he walked to the roof and took a nap on the floor. Pepper and Rhodey followed him. "The floor?" Rhodey said. "Anything is good at this point" Tony said. Pepper giggled. After school Tony went to the armory to work on iron man stuff. Rhodey and Pepper followed him and they did their thing too. Tony was working on his new armor while Pepper read a magazine and Rhodey did his homework. Tony looked back at them. "You guys are so boring" he said. "What! No way!" Pepper said looking up. "Uh yeah" Tony said.

"Well I don't know about Rhodey but I'm not boring" she said. "You talk too much how about that" Rhodey said. "Hey!" Pepper said. The boys laughed. "How would you feel if I was quiet?" she asked. The boys put thumbs up nodding happily. "Fine I won't talk!" she said. "Starting now!" she said. She crossed her arms and the boys stared at her for a bit. "Wow she's serious" Tony said. Pepper opened her mouth but no words came out as she stopped herself, she picked up a piece of paper and pencil and wrote "DAMN RIGHT!" with a mad face drawn on it.

The guys giggled. Rhodey did his homework happily and Tony continued his work and Pepper continued to read as time passed. "Ah this is awesome isn't Rhodey?" Tony asked. "Indeed" Rhodey replied. Pepper glared at them. Tony looked at her and felt bad. "Alright Pep you can talk it's been an hour" he said. Pepper shook her head no. "Come on Pep I think an hour is good enough for us" he said. Pepper shook her head again. "Alright well talk when you want to I guess" he said. More time passed and Tony had an idea. "Uh hey Rhodey I'm gonna go step out to get some ice cream want some?" he said smirking at Pepper. Pepper's head spiked up when she heard that, Tony knew that was Peppers favorite.

"Sure I'll take a plain strawberry" Rhodey said. "Alright" Tony said slowly walking to the door. Pepper got up and ran to him. "What is it Pepper?" he asked smiling. Pepper's arms flew around trying to signal him she wanted ice cream too. "I can't understand you if you don't talk" he said trying to hold back his laughter. She first pointed at herself and pretended to lick an ice cream. "I don't understand" he said smiling as he was about to laugh.

Pepper stomped her foot. "You tell me what you want and I'll get it" he said. Pepper grabbed a note pad and wrote "I want ice cream too!" "Uhh oh no I'm blind!" he said covering his eyes turning to the door again, Pepper got flustered as her face turned red. Tony walked to the door and Pepper followed him jumping around him to signal him as Tony cracked up. Pepper gave up and finally spoke. "I want ice cream too!" she said. "There we go was that so hard?" he asked smiling.

"I didn't talk because I didn't want you guys to still think I was annoying…." She said with her hands behind her back looking at the floor. "Pepper you're not annoying Rhodey and I love you" he said. Pepper looked up smiling. "Okay…..can we go get some ice cream now?" she asked holding her hands up to her chest together. "Sure" he said. They walked down to an ice cream parlor. "One strawberry, one rocky road and…" Tony stopped to ask Pepper what she wanted. "Vanilla" she said. "One vanilla" Tony said to the lady who was taking his order.

Tony and Pepper's came in a cone while Rhodeys was in a contained cup. The two walked back to the armory licking their ice cream. "Thanks Tony" she told him smiling. "No problem Pep" he said. "Hey… its been thirty minutes…Rhodeys probably pissed" she said. The two teens laughed as they ate their ice cream. "Finally!" Rhodey said walking outside the armory. Pepper handed him his ice cream. "Hello delicious" he said. Tony and Pepper looked at eachother giggling. "Did Pepper speak?" Rhodey asked. "Yep" Tony said. "Bout time" Rhodey said. "Oh be quiet" she said rolling her eyes smiling.

Tony put some ice cream on Pepper's nose. "Hey!" she said. The boy's laughed as Pepper tried to lick it off with her tongue but then just wiped it off with her finger. "I wonder what's the difference between just regular vanilla and French vanilla" he asked. "Wanna try mine it's the French one" she asked. Tony took a lick of her ice cream. "Kind of more sweet" he said. Pepper licked her ice cream and realized she just licked the spot Tony licked and blushed. "Why so red?" he asked. "Oh um must be hot in here" she said. "Hmm" Tony said looking at her suspiciously. Rhodey yawned. "I'm gonna head home I'm beat" Rhodey said. "Thanks for the ice cream later guys" he said. "No problem later Rhodes" Tony said. Pepper waved to him.

They both finished their ice cream. "I'm gonna finish up the armor you can stay if you want" he said. "Sure I'll stay" she said. Pepper went to go do her homework as Tony finished up his armor. Tony seemed to be having a hard time tightening a bolt. "Need some help?" she asked. "A little ugh I can't get this thing tight enough" he said. Pepper walked over but as she got two steps closer to him she tripped over a wrench on the floor. "Whoa!" she said. Tony quickly turned around and Pepper's head landed on his chest but she caught the edge of the counter with her hand on both sides.

"You alright Pep?" he asked. Pepper looked up at him. "Y-Yeah I'm fine" she said. Pepper got off him and dusted her hands. "Sorry about that" she said. "You know…." He said. "What?" she said looking at him. "Never mind" he said. "Now you have me wondering tell me!" she said. "Nah" he said. "Tony!" she said getting closer to his face. "Nope" he said smiling. Pepper's face got closer to his. "Tell me!" she said. At that moment Pepper's face was only two inches from Tony's. Tony smirked and kissed her nose. Pepper quickly backed away. "W-What was that for?!" she said covering her nose.

"Well you were getting too close" he said crossing his arms and smiling at her. Pepper blushed uncontrollably and Tony chuckled. "Let's go home" he said.

(Hehehehe Day 2 shall come soon)


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2….._

"It's Friday!" said Rhodey shaking Tony's shoulder. Pepper was putting books in her locker. "One more period and we go home!" he said. Pepper shut her locker door. "I hate math class….." she said. The bell rung. "We'll get through it now let's go" Rhodey said. Rhodey walked pasted them and Tony followed as he slid his hand through Pepper's intentionally. "_Is he playing with me? Or does he like me? I can't tell…" _she thought to herself. After an hour and thirty minutes school was out and the boy's ran to the armory, Pepper just walked as she was lost in her thoughts.

Five minutes after the boys arrived to the armory Pepper walked in. "What took you?" Rhodey asked. Pepper didn't notice he was talking to her. "Pepper?" he said. "Huh what?" she said now down to earth. "Everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah" she said. Pepper grabbed her phone from her purse and started looking at the news for trouble. "Ah something to do" she said as she armored up. "What's up?" Tony asked. "Robbery at 49th street" she said. "Whiplash?" he asked. "Nope, Unicorn" she said. "Figures" said Rhodey.

Pepper blasted off to the crime scene. "Alright where are ya" she said. "Aw crap" said Unicorn as he looked up at the sky. Rescue landed and put her hand up ready to shoot. "Alright we doing this the easy way or the Rescue way?" she asked. "Well I always like the challenge but not today sweet cheeks" he said as he was escaping with a sack. "Oh I don't think so" she said hovering in front of him. "What's in the sack?" she asked. "This!" he said as he shot her with his beam. Pepper used her shield. "What the?!" he said. Pepper shot back at him and he fell to the floor. "Looks like it's gonna be the Rescue way" she said. Pepper grabbed the sack and opened it. "Jewelry, now what to do you plan to do with it?" she asked.

Unicorn got up and zoomed to her tripping her and grabbed the sack. "Nothing you should know about" he said. Pepper tried to get up but Unicorn kept shooting at her. "Ooo I like the feisty ones" he said. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her to a car and shot one last time before he left. Pepper sat up and fell off the roof of the car. "Ow" she said. She looked around and saw Unicorn running down the block. She started up her jets and flew to him shooting her repulsors at him. "You just won't quit will you" he said. Suddenly Pepper was fiercely wacked in the head which made her fall to the ground. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her neck.

She looked up and saw Killer Shriek. "Are you serious…" she said. He landed and grabbed her by the neck. "Any last words" he said. "Yup" she said firing her unibeam. Shriek was sent flying into building. Pepper dropped to her knees as his grip was release but then a shadow grew over her, she looked up and saw a red and yellow armor hovering before her holding a sack and Unicorn. "Thought I might keep an eye out" he said. "Tony…" she said. "Alright you brat I had enough of you" Killer Shriek said. Pepper got up. "I'll take care of him" she said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright" Tony said. "Yeah just get Unicorn to the police" she said firing her repulsors at Killer Shriek. Tony flew off to turn Unicorn in. Killer Shriek was serving her good, Pepper was getting hit everywhere she looked. She fell to the floor as she was exhausted from trying to shoot at Killer Shriek because he was too fast. Killer Shriek put his hand over Pepper's unibeam ready to shoot. "Ready to die?" he asked. Pepper moved her head the other way and closed her eyes tight but then moments later she felt as if he wasn't there anymore and he wasn't when she opened her eyes. "What just happened?" she asked confused. Iron Man had come to save the day once agai, he was standing over her holding out his hand. Killer Shriek was standing hand cuffed next to cops. Pepper grabbed his hand and he pulled her up but she was too weak so she dropped to her knees with Tony catching her. "Hey don't get unconscious on me" he said shaking her. Pepper was so out of it, her head plopped on his metal chest. "H-Hey Pepper are you ok?" he asked.

He felt her more heavy. "My whole body hurt's" she said. Tony picked her up, her head was resting on his chest and her feet dangling under his arm. He flew her back to the armory and stripped her of her armor and held her for a bit looking around where to put her, the chair's had stuff on them. He put her down on the floor for a second and took her armor off the pod where it rested and propped it against the wall. He picked Pepper back up and laid her there.

"Computer scan vitals" he said. "Scanning…..vitals stable person is sleeping" said the computer. Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he started moving her hair around. "Should've gone with you…." He said with his elbow on the table and hand on his cheek. Suddenly the computer lighted up and Tony turned his head to see. "Detecting Ghost" said the computer. Tony got up from his seat but then the warning went away. "What the hell…" he said as he walked over to the computer and typed. "He's off the radar…..just like that?" he said. "He's up to no good" he said. Pepper had woken up and heard everything.

She stayed in the same position looking at him, Tony turned around and saw she was awake and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine…." She said. "Don't go after Ghost please" she said. "I have to" he said. "Finish your armor then" she said. "Not enough time" he said. "I won't let you go" she said sitting up and wincing at the pain of her sore body. "I'll be fine Pepper" he said. Pepper grabbed his hand and shook her head as she swung her legs off the table. Tony got closer to her and put his hands past her waist on the table as she was sitting.

He put his forehead on hers. "Don't worry about me" he said. Pepper blushed but all she could do was get closer….and closer, She closed her eyes and slowly met his lips. Pepper put one arm around his neck and pushed him closer. They finally let go to breathe. "Now I really don't want you to go" she said. "What's gonna make you feel more comfortable about this" he asked. "I go with you" she said. "You can't I don't want you getting busted up again" he said. "Rhodey comes too" she said. "Tomorrow we could all look for him" she said.

"You won't let go of this will you" he said. "You bet" she said smiling. "Fine" he said smiling back. "But I'll be keeping a close eye on you" he said. "Do whatever you want I don't care as long as I'm there" she said. Pepper put her hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

(Peppa o.O day tres is coming up that's 3 in Spanish XD I hope I spelled that right o.o I was never good at writing in Spanish LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3….._

Rhodey got the call last night and when the next morning came they all met up at the armory. Tony was already there searching for Ghost. "Any leads?" Rhodey asked. "One, the computer picked him up by Hammer multinational" Tony said. "Probably went to go do a job for him" Rhodey said. Pepper armored up. "What are we waiting for?"

Pepper asked. Rhodey and Tony armored up as well and they flew to Hammer's building. They hovered a few feet from the building and saw Justin talking to Sasha. "Computer tune into that conversation" Tony said. "He did what!" Justin yelled furiously.

"Justin calm down we have the police working on it" Sasha said. "Not good enough!" Justin said throwing his cell phone and breaking it. "I want Ghost now!" he yelled. "No one steals weapons from Hammer multinational!" he yelled. "Mute" Tony said. "He is so loud…. I didn't even need to tune in" Pepper said. "You said it" Rhodey said. "I wonder why he did it though" Pepper said. "Probably gonna rob some place" Tony said.

"Let's go bust em!" Rhodey said. "Not so fast we gotta find out where he went" Tony said. "Ghost detected" said the operating system.

"Well that didn't take too long" Rhodey said. They flew to the coordinates and found Ghost standing on a building as if he was waiting for someone, they landed. "Well if it isn't the iron man team" Ghost said with his hands on his hips. "Were you waiting for us?" Tony asked. "I was waiting for specifically you Tony" he said. "Alright what do you want and why are you stealing from Hammer" Tony said. "Well Tony I've been hired to kill you again" he said.

"Not happening" Rhodey and Pepper said getting in front of Tony protecting him. Ghost pulled out a gun and shot the two and left a force field around them. "What the hell!" Pepper said. The two tried to break the force field but it was way too strong. "Let them go" Tony said. "I don't want interference" Ghost said. Tony shot at him but it just went through Ghost, Ghost shot him with a different kind of gun, this one shot imitation repulsor beams.

"Is that one of Hammer's weapons?" Tony asked furiously. "As a matter of fact it is" Ghost replied. "He's so dead….." Tony said. "Well you can both meet in hell" Ghost said shooting Tony in the stomach. "Tony!" Pepper said banging on the field. "We're both going to fire our unibeams" Pepper told Rhodey. "What if it back fires?" Rhodey asked. "It won't!" she said charging her beam. "3…..2….1!" she said. They both fired their unibeams and the force field broke.

Pepper swung her leg and kicked Ghost in the head. "You shouldn't have done that" Ghost said turning to her. He grabbed her ankle and threw her towards a building and crashed.

Rhodey shot his guns at Ghost and fired his missiles and Tony shot his repulsors, Ghost fell and groaned. He got up and shot Rhodey temporarily shutting down his armor, Ghost grabbed Tony by the arm and smashed him to the ground. Pepper managed to fly back and shoot at him but Ghost shot Pepper shutting down her armor too. Tony rubbed his head and was immediately grabbed by the neck and hoisted up. "You're so pathetic" Ghost said. "Not as pathetic as you" Tony said swinging his leg and kicking his face. Tony fell to the floor again and Ghost put his hands on his face.

Tony shot him with his repulsor and Ghost fell off the roof. Moments later Ghost came back up on his hover board and jumped Tony. Without hesitation he used his special tech to put his hand through Tony's chest and ripped something out. Tony's eyes widen and went into shock immediately. "TONY!" Pepper screamed as she forced herself out of her armor.

"My job is done" Ghost said as he disappeared. Pepper ran to Tony and held his head up. "No….no..no..no!" she said crying. She checked for pulse but she found none, suddenly Tony saw himself staring at his own body. "What the….is that me?" he asked himself. He watched Pepper cry on his dead body with Rhodey kneeling next to her. "No please tell me this isn't true…." He said. "This is all a dream….it's all a dream" he said closing his eyes then opened. No this was reality Tony was dead, Ghost killed iron man.

Tony saw a light before him. "It's so happy…..peaceful" he said. Tony spotted something in the light. "Mom?!" he said. His mother was in the light smiling on him and signaling him to come over. Tony took a few steps but stopped to look back, he couldn't leave them like this. He turned back to his mother. "I'm sorry but….I can't" he said. "It's not my time" Tony said. The light suddenly disappeared and Tony heard a scream of pain that was coming from Pepper. Rhodey gently grabbed Pepper's arm. "We need to go call an ambulance for them to take him" Rhodey said.

"NO!" she yelled. "I know this is hard for you and it's hard for me too I mean like he was my best friend but he needs to go now" Rhodey said. Pepper ignored him and just hugged the body. This made Tony sad, he hated seeing Pepper suffer so much. Out of nowhere another spirit appeared before him. "Do you want to know the secret" the spirit asked. "What secret?" Tony asked. "The secret to get back into your body" she said. "Yes!" Tony said excited.

"All you must do is find some way to contact a living person and your body will allow you to enter back. "I'll do it" He said. The spirit disappeared and Tony got in front of Pepper and started waving his hands. "Pepper heeeeey!" he said. Pepper couldn't see him, she just continued to cry. Hours later the body was at the hospital and Pepper was sitting in the armory staring at Tony's armor depressed. Rhodey was at home with his mom. "I can't believe your gone…" she said. Tony was with her still trying to signal her. "Oh Tony!" she said collapsing on the armor and hugging it.

Tony saw it wasn't going to work so he looked around to see if he could move something. He saw a screw driver next to Pepper and focused on moving it. "Come…..on" Tony said. The screw driver shook and Pepper noticed. "Huh?" she said wiping her tears. "It's working!" he said. Tony tried moving other things and it worked Pepper seemed to notice more. "What is this?" she said. Tony got a lot of ideas, he started making wind. Pepper got freaked out and ran out of the armory. "Pepper come back!" he yelled running after her.

"Creepy" she said. Tony tried touching her and Pepper noticed as she touched the place she touched her which was her shoulder. Pepper soon after went home and laid on her bed and cried more with Tony watching her, he sat on the bed Indian style right next to her. "I'm so sorry" Tony said. Tony leaned closer to her and kissed her, surprisingly that caught Pepper's attention because Pepper stopped crying and touched her lips. "The moving tools…" she said. Tony looked at her smiling. "Come on you almost got it" he said. "The wind…being touched on the shoulder even though I wasn't?" she said. "My lips….TONY!" she said sitting up. "He's here!" she said. "Yes!" Tony said. Pepper turned to Tony's direction and magic to her she was able to see him!

"Oh my god Tony?!" she said. "Wait….you can see me?" he asked. "Yes!" she said. "Finally! It got annoying, no one could hear or see me!" he said. "I wish I could hug you right now" she said crying. "Don't worry you will soon" he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Now that you see me I'm able to go back into my body" he said. "Well what are you waiting for go!" she said excitedly. "I will" he said disappearing. Pepper called Rhodey and told him everything and he believed her as she hoped.

Pepper ran to the hospital and up to the front desk. "Tony…Stark…is alive" she said panting. "Ah yes amazing isn't it he just woke up, doctors are examining him just wait a few minutes" said the lady. An hour later Tony was walking out of his room to Pepper, she ran straight to him and jumped on him hugging him. "Good to finally feel you again" he said holding her. "I missed you so much" she said crying again.

"It was amazing he was dead for six hours" said a doctor. "Everything is fine with him he can go home" said a nurse. Rhodey stood there smiling at his TWO friends. "I never want you to leave me again" she said. Pepper got off him finally. "Never" he said. They walked Rhodey home. "I'll see you tomorrow" Rhodey said. "Yup" Tony said. Rhodey hugged Tony and he went inside. Tony walked Pepper home, when they got to the front Pepper hugged him again.

"I love you" she said. "Love you too Pep" he said. Pepper kissed Tony passionately. "Always stay with me" she said holding his hand. "I promise" he said smiling to her.

(okayyyy I hoped you liked this 3 chapter one shot :D REVIEWWW I like reading them :3)


End file.
